pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Prinplup
Vs. Shadow Prinplup is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 10/13/2018. Story The citizens of Phenac City roam the city freely, happy to be freed from their prison. Mayor Es Cade, a short plumb man with grey hair sticking out on the sides yet nothing on top and a large grey mustache, shakes the hands of Brendan, Crystal and Max violently. Es Cade: Thank you, thank you children! Because of you, we are freed from these terrifying characters! We are forever in your debt! Brendan: (Grimacing from a sore arm) We were happy to help out. Crystal: (In the same pain) Really, it’s no big deal. Es Cade: A parade! A celebration! (Gasps) Invitations to the Realgam Tower! Free participation in the tournaments! Justy: Alright, Mr. Mayor. Let the kids rest up. Justy walks over, as Es Cade pulls out his pocket watch. He gasps at the time, nodding in agreement. Es Cade: Quite right. I have much to do. Tally-ho! Es Cade waddles off, Justy chuckling a bit. Justy: The man has always been eccentric, but he means well. Max: (Brimming with pride) I liked him. Brendan: Of course you do. He gave you an unnecessary amount of praise. Max: (Blows raspberry) A few years ago, you’d be begging for that praise. Crystal: Any signal from Ian’s phone? Max: Yeah. It’s significantly far north of here, close to the mountains. Justy: (Intrigued) Ian? That wouldn’t happen to be an Ian with a blue jacket and a Sandshrew, would it? Crystal: It’s a Sandslash now. You know Ian? Justy: Ah! It’s been years since I’ve heard the name. He trained with me for about six months. Max: He trained with someone?! He wasn’t just naturally good? Justy: (Chuckles) Oh, no! I’m not sure where he came from, but he had a rudimentary understanding of how battles worked. Brendan: He’s not from here? Justy: No. One day, I was exploring the outer wall, when Sandshrew dragged him in unconscious. He must’ve been walking through the desert for who knows how long. Max: Explains why he warned against the perils of desert travel. He’s experienced it. Justy: He never told me anything about his past. He didn’t have, good communication skills in general. My guess is that he grew up out in the desert, where he had very limited contact with people his own age, and others in general. He went from struggling with the basic concepts of battle and, if being honest, a severe underdevelopment of his reading abilities, to becoming my top pupil and having read the entire library. Brendan: (Stifles a laugh) He couldn’t read? Crystal: (Quietly) If he didn’t grow up in an environment with access, it makes sense. I didn’t really learn how to read until I worked for Professor Oak. Justy: He had grown so fast and had so much potential that I had planned on making him my successor, having him teach the next generation of trainers. We had a battle and he won. He was gone the next day. No goodbye or anything. Brendan: That’s the only thing that sounded like Ian. Max: It’s nice to know this info about him though. Crystal: Honestly? It doesn’t make much of a difference. He is who he is. The kind, sweet, wonderful person that he is. Everyone is quiet from this, as Crystal now looks cheerful. Crystal: Now, let’s heal our team and get supplies. We’ve got to be ready to meet up with Ian at that base! End Scene At a bunker far in the east, several Team Snagem guards sit at a table outside playing cards. One of them plays a winning hand, the others moaning in complaint. Snagem Grunt 1: No! You cheated! Snagem Grunt 2: Ante up, boys! Papa’s on a winning streak! Snagem Grunt 3: Ugh! If only we could do anything besides sitting at this place! I wanna steal more Pokémon! Snagem Grunt 4: Boss says that we stay low for now. So we stay low. I agree though. I’d love to snag some more Pokémon. Snagem Grunt 2: Aw, shoot! The grunt points into the distance, seeing a Claydol floating towards their base. Snagem Grunt 1: Must be that Dakim guy. He’s the one who comes out and gives Boss Gonzap orders. Snagem Grunt 4: Still can’t believe Boss follows any of them. Snagem Grunt 3: You see the muscles on that Dakim guy? They’re bigger than boss’! That’s the only reason he listens to that hulk. Claydol gets closer, revealing Ian riding on top of it. The grunts notice him and gasp in distress. Claydol drops, slamming into the ground and firing several dark aura towers for Shadow Rave. The grunts run and flee, as the Shadow Rave breaks a portion of the wall. Ian hops off Claydol, as he begins walking into the base through the hole. Snagem Grunt 3: Who the heck is this guy?! Snagem Grunt 2: Who cares?! Either run or take him out! The four grunts throw Pokéballs, choosing Cacnea, Gligar, Vibrava and Trapinch. Ian points at them, as Claydol spins, releasing a dark purple tornado for Shadow Storm. The Shadow Storm sweeps them all away, as Ian enters the base and walking through the factory floor. Several more grunts arrive, choosing assortments of the same Pokémon. Ian: Take them out. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Lucario forms metal energy claws over her paws, as she tears through the opponents with Metal Claw. Snagem Grunt 5: Vibrava, use Boomburst! Ian: Me First. Lucario glows with a white and violet aura, as the inside of her mouth glows with white energy. She lets out a howl of powerful white sound waves at them, tearing through all the Pokémon. The grunts are protected by their headphones, as more grunts swarm in. Grunts: Use Round! Ian: Shadow Storm. Claydol Levitates over Ian’s head, spinning and creating a Shadow Storm. Ian and Lucario stand in the eye of the storm, being protected from it. The Shadow Storm blocks the Round sound waves, blowing through them all. When the Shadow Storm stops, the grunts are thrown all over the room and their Pokémon down. The desks and tools around the shop area are thrown all around. Ian: Now, where is this big boss? Ian keeps walking through the disheveled factory floor, as he spots something on the floor. He bends over and picks it up, it being an Everstone. He turns it over, seeing a heart engraved in it. Ian’s stern expression remains, as Lucario eyes it as well. Ian: You think you can track him? From his aura off this? Voice: Why don’t I save ya the trouble, partner? Ian turns, Willie standing across from him. He opens two Pokéballs, choosing Linoone and Prinplup. Prinplup radiates from a powerful aura, being in Reverse Mode. Ian: (Deeply troubled) Aw, Piplup. What’d they do to you? Willie: As soon as them buffening grunts found it had an Everstone, they had it fight wave after wave to evolve. I ‘course found the stone and recognized it as yours. I called dibs, and knew to go looking for ya. Ian: So what? You’re using it to make me angry? Willie: Nah. Just a statement. “You take from me, I take it back.” Prinplup, Shadow Wave! Ian: Zangooze, Shadow Wave! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Zangoose. Zangoose: (Angrily) Zan! Zangoose and Prinplup form dark aura energy spheres, firing them and colliding with each other. Ian returns Claydol, as Lucario joins Zangoose on the field. Willie: Ha! That Shadow Pokémon of yours lost when I used it! What makes you think you can use it better?! Linoone, Stomping Tantrum! Ian: Lucario, Me First! Zangoose, Shadow Break! Linoone stomps the ground repeatedly. Shock waves travel along the ground, growing in size and power. Lucario uses Me First, using Stomping Tantrum that breaks through and strikes Linoone. Linoone continues the attack, it being stronger than before due to the interruption of the previous attack. Zangoose charges at Prinplup, arm encased in dark aura. Willie: Shadow Mist to Shadow Break! Prinplup releases a Shadow Mist from his mouth, which hit Zangoose and stops its advance. Prinplup uses Shadow Break, striking Zangoose and knocking it back injured. It takes recoil damage afterwards. Willie looks stern and serious, his attention off the battlefield and at Ian. Ian: What’s wrong, Willie? Usually you’re the chatty one. Willie: Perhaps ya rubbed off on me. Being the silent muscle of our duo. Ya know, I had a rough time after you left. Got pinched by Johnson a couple times. Couldn’t get anything done without ya. Ian: So what? You resent me cause I was better than you? Willie: I resent you cause you became a brother! Someone to watch my back on a street that wanted me gone! Prinplup, Shadow Mist! Linoone, Thunderbolt! Prinplup releases Shadow Mist, it enticing Lucario and Zangoose in place. Ian notices the two are to the sides of him, with Linoone looking directly at him. Linoone fires Thunderbolt, electrocuting Ian and causing his Snag Machine to malfunction. Ian frantically throws it off before it explodes, him dropping to the ground. Willie: How’s it feel?! To lose the device that made ya somethin’! Ian gets up, Lucario looking back concerned at him. Ian: That’s what you never got. I was never anything. The Pokémon were always the strong ones, and we are a team. You never had exposure to Pokémon and others with them while young, so you only saw them as tools. But that Prinplup is my friend, my family. And nothing you do will prevent me from getting him back. Willie: Family, huh? Too bad you valued a Pokémon family over a boy just like you. Linoone, Thunderbolt! Prinplup, Shadow Wave! Ian: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Zangoose, Shadow Break! Lucario fires Aura Sphere, breaking Shadow Wave and striking Prinplup. Zangoose pushes through Thunderbolt with Shadow Break, slamming it into Linoone afterwards. Zangoose sparks from paralysis from the Thunderbolt, as Willie grins. Willie: Gotcha. Willie rolls his sleeves up to reveal his Snag Machine. He loads a Snag Ball into it, as Ian points forward. Ian: Embargo! Zangoose’s claws glow blue, as it fires spirit shackles directed by pointed claws. The Embargo phases through the Snag Machine and Willie’s arm, causing damage to the Snag Machine and causing it to spark. The Snag Machine is split in half, the forearm portion sliding off and to the floor. Willie hollers in frustration. Willie: No, no, no! This was supposed to be my shining moment! Shadow Break! Pin Missile! Linoone fires green energy pins with white energy streams, slamming into a paralyzed Zangoose. Prinplup charges and slams Shadow Break into Lucario’s shoulder, her grimacing in pain. Prinplup grimaces from recoil. Ian: Aura Sphere! Shadow Wave! Lucario blasts Prinplup back with a close range Aura Sphere, as Zangoose fires Shadow Wave, defeating Linoone. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Rotom. Willie’s eyes widen when he sees its Fist form. Willie: You gotta be kidding. Ian: This is why you kept getting pinched. You don’t think things through. I was always the one who told you when your ideas were stupid. You have to prepare for other possibilities. Rotom, time to give up the toy. Rotom: (Disappointed) Ro. Rotom comes off the Snag Machine, as Ian catches it and has it encase his arm. He loads a Snag Ball and throws it, sucking Prinplup in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it shakes violently, and locks as he catches it. Willie reluctantly returns Linoone. Willie: This ain’t over. Ya hear me?! Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Willie: Ha! Now you’re stealing my catchphrase. That’s what I told ya when we started our thieving spree. Willie backs away and runs off. Ian returns Lucario and Zangoose, as he looks to Rotom. Ian: Thank you. Keep a lookout, but see if you can find yourself a new toy. Rotom: (Eager) Ro ro! Rotom zooms off, going through an electrical socket. Ian keeps walking, heading deeper into the base. He makes it deep into the mountain side, as he heads towards the foreman’s office. Two Snagem members, including Wakin, standing guard. Wakin: I remember you! You were there at Orre Colosseum. (Grins to the other guy) I snagged his Piplup. Agrev: Ha! That’s cute. He came back in a futile attempt to get his Pokémon back. The two bust out laughing, when Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Prinplup. Prinplup: (Angrily) Prin! Wakin and Agrev stop laughing, now fully serious. Ian: I’ve already done that. Now, I’d like a meeting with your boss. Main Events * It's revealed that Ian had trained with Justy at the Pre Gym for 6 months in his youth. * Ian invades Team Snagem's base. * Ian's Piplup had evolved into a Prinplup before being transformed into a Shadow Pokémon. * Ian's first Snag Machine was destroyed, requiring his back up that Rotom had. * Ian snags Prinplup from Willie. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Justy * Mayor Es Cade Villains * Team Snagem ** Willie ** Wakin ** Agrev Pokémon * Lucario (Ian's) * Rotom (Ian's) * Linoone (Willie's) * Cacnea * Gligar * Vibrava * Trapinch Shadow Pokémon * Claydol (Ian's) * Zangoose (Ian's) * Prinplup (Willie's, snagged by Ian) Trivia * Piplup had been forced to evolve into Prinplup before becoming a Shadow Pokémon. * Ian snagging Prinplup is based off Pokémon Colosseum where you could catch a Johto Starter Pokémon in its first stage evolution. * Prinplup is the second of the main characters' snagged Pokémon to be retrieved back. The first was Max's Ralts. * It's revealed that Ian's Claydol originally belonged to Dakim. * Ian now sports the Snag Machine design from Pokémon XD. * It's revealed that Ian's catchphrase, "Keep up or you'll fall behind," was originally Willie's catchphrase. * Justy is revealed to have been Ian's main teacher in the art of Pokémon battle. This is why he is so proficient in Sandstorm combinations, as Sandstorm is Justy's specialties in the games. ** It's also revealed that Ian didn't have good reading skills prior to studying at the Pre Gym. ** Crystal notes that she had limited reading abilities as well prior to working at Professor Oak's lab. For her, it's because she didn't really need the ability to read while homeless. * This episode marks the final appearance of Fist Rotom. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Snagem arc